


I’ve Got You

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alex loves Spencer so very much, Boarding School, Criminal Minds AU:Patron Saint of Lost Causes, Flu, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Patron Saint of Lost Causes, Sickfic, Spencer needs a hug, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: When Spencer’s not feeling well, it’s up to the big kids to make him feel better.This fic is inspired by @themetaphorgirl ‘s boarding school au. I highly, highly recommend checking out their other works, and the fic Patron Saint of Lost Causes, the fic that started it all.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themetaphorgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetaphorgirl/gifts).



> Even genius Spencer Reid needs to let his guard down now and then.

Spencer had been feeling a little off all day. He didn’t mention it though, not wanting to be babied anymore than he already is. No matter what though, he can’t deny that a cuddle on the couch with Alex sounds great, or even just some reassurance from anybody that it’s okay to relax. He just has to make it through his last class of the day, then he can visit Alex in the library. He overheard the big kids talking about studying there later, so James and Dave will probably be there too. Spencer likes being with them- James doesn’t treat him the way Alex and Hotch do, but instead makes him feel smart, and talks to him like he’s one of the big kids too. Spencer always gets a warm and fuzzy feeling inside when Dave calls him one of his Italian pet names too. It makes him feel like family, and that’s truly what the group is. 

The only word Spencer can use to describe how he feels- no matter how many words he actually knows- is unwell. He knows there’s better words to describe it, but his mind is too fuzzy to think of one. Nothing really hurts, but he doesn’t feel good either. A headache has been lingering all day, and his muscles feel both achy and heavy. Spencer jumps slightly when people start to get out of their seats, not even realizing that it’s time to go. Normally, he’d be happy that he’s done for the day, on a Friday nonetheless. But today, it’s more a feeling of relief, knowing he wouldn’t have been able to focus much longer. The slim boy slips his backpack on his shoulders, rubbing his eyes as he shuffles out of the classroom. He goes straight for the library, seeing Alex just starting to head in. 

“Hello, my darling,” Alex smiles, pleased to see him. “Did you have a good day?”

Spencer nods, not wanting her to know that anything is wrong. “Yes, did you?”

“I did, and I’m very happy it’s Friday,” Alex chuckles, opening the door for him. “Come on, I think the guys are bringing stuff from the coffee shop.”

Spencer doesn’t say anything, just heading over to put his bag down. Normally, anything from the coffee shop would sound amazing. Today, the thought of putting anything in his stomach is making him queasy. Alex doesn’t mention it though, just getting her own things situated. Spencer sits in one of the big armchairs, almost sinking into it a bit. The soft, cushy chair is almost enough to put him to sleep in an instant, and he’s already fighting to stay awake. 

“Long day?” Alex asks, sitting next to him. The chair is big enough for them to squeeze, and Spencer normally likes curling up with her anyways. 

Luckily, Spencer is saved by the bell, James and Dave arriving the moment after she asks. Distracted, Alex gets up to take some drinks out of their hands. 

“Hey, kiddo,” James smiles, ruffling Spencer’s hair. “It’s already kind of late, and I know Alex doesn’t like when we give you too much caffeine, so hot chocolate will have to do.”

Spencer nods softly, thanking him quietly as he takes the drink. He hopes it’ll warm him up. As soon as Alex got up, Spencer felt colder, and he’s only feeling increasingly more unwell. He settles a bit when Alex sits back with him, leaning into her a little. 

“Is Hotch coming?” Spencer asks quietly, frowning at how raspy he sounds.

“Yeah, he’s on his way. Are you feeling okay?” Dave frowns, hearing the strain in his voice. 

Spencer nods, clearing his throat and taking a sip of his drink. “I’m fine,” he peeps. 

He can’t let them know he’s not feeling good. The big kids treat him like a baby enough as it is, and they’ll surely make him lie down if they think he’s ill. Spencer just continues to sip his hot chocolate, even though it’s upsetting his stomach a bit. Alex glances down at him, starting to say something when she’s distracted yet again by Aaron coming in. 

“Sorry I was late, I was on the other end of campus,” Aaron sighs, rubbing his eyes. 

“No problem,” Alex hums, flipping through her book some more. 

She suspects that something is wrong. Normally, Spencer asks tons of questions as she works, which she doesn’t mind at all. The young boy is like a sponge, wanting to soak up all the information he can. Alex loves it, always happy to talk to him. What really gives it away though is that Alex is looking through the Russian dictionary, and Spencer is silent. He always is eager to learn the languages she is, but it seems like he hasn’t even looked at the cover. Still, she gives it a little bit of time, not wanting to upset him. 

Spencer just drinks his hot chocolate, hoping the warm liquid will eventually make him feel better. It doesn’t do much though, and he puts his empty cup down on the table. He doesn’t make any move to grab his homework, another sign that something is wrong. Spencer is one of the kids that always gets his work out of the way first, never putting it off like some of the others. He knows that he really should be getting it done, but just reaching for his backpack feels like too much of a task. He must’ve closed his eyes for a little while, because when he opens them again, all the big kids are watching him. 

“Spencer, are you feeling okay?” Aaron asks, keeping his voice gentle. 

The youngest one shrugs, still too sleepy to properly deny the question. Alex frowns, feeling his forehead and cheek with the back of her hand. 

“You don’t feel warm...” she murmurs, petting his hair. Alex glances down, seeing Spencer’s thin arms wrapped firmly around his midriff. “Does your belly hurt, baby?”

“I’m not a baby,” Spencer replies hastily, though he doesn’t deny that question either. 

“It’s alright if you don’t feel well,” Dave promises. “It’s Friday, we have the whole weekend.”

“I have homework,” Spencer mumbles, knowing it’s a halfhearted excuse. He knows too that the more he denies it, the more they’ll realize he really isn’t feeling well. He’s almost ready to give in, but doesn’t feel like he can. “It’s not a big deal.”

Alex puts her books down, wrapping her arms around Spencer and pulling him close. “Homework can wait. Now tell me the truth about what’s bothering you,” she murmurs, kissing the top of his head. 

Spencer sighs heavily, but nuzzles against her, relaxing a little. “I just don’t feel good,” he whispers, letting out a shuddery breath. “All day, I guess. I feel bad. My stomach hurts and my head kind of does too. Everything hurts a little.”

All of the older ones can’t help but coo, immediately wanting to baby Spencer and nurse him back to health. Still, they know he doesn’t like that, so they try to refrain. James can practically see the struggle not to smother Spencer in Alex’s eyes, but she just pulls the small boy closer to her. 

“You can always tell us when you’re not feeling good, sweetheart,” Alex promises. “I’m sure drinking all that hot chocolate didn’t really help your tummy, hm? You didn’t have to, you can always say no. Let’s just snuggle for a little, okay?”

Spencer nods softly, curling up in her lap. Having someone know how he feels makes things a little better. Now he can at least ask for help. Not that he couldn’t before, but there’s no point in hiding anything now. It’s calm for a little while, Alex rubbing his back as they cuddle. Soon though, Alex’s phone rings, and she frowns before answering. 

“Hello... oh! Oh, right. I’ll be right there,” she sighs, hanging up. “I promised a teacher I would help one of her freshman with an essay. I guess she wants me today. Like, now.”

Spencer whimpers softly, holding onto Alex tighter. “Don’t leave,” he whispers, squeezing as hard as he can. 

“I’m sorry, little one,” Alex murmurs, feeling terrible. “The boys are all gonna be here. Let me go now so I can be back as soon as possible.”

Spencer reluctantly lets go, curling up in a small ball and sniffling softly as she rushes out. It’s not that he doesn’t like being in the older boy’s company, but Alex has always had a nurturing side to her, and Spencer immediately felt attached when they first met. 

“Come over here, Spencer,” Aaron coaxes gently. “You can sit with us.”

Spencer carefully gets up, his arms still wrapped around his thin belly. He gets up on the couch, squeezing between Aaron and James. Aaron wraps an arm around him, feeling protective of their youngest friend. They all do, really, but since he’s on his floor, Aaron technically is responsible for Spencer. He sniffles softly, not feeling good and only getting more upset because he feels like he’s being a bother. Spencer brings his knees up to his chest, hiding his face a bit. 

“It’s alright, passerotto,” Dave promises, patting his shoulder softly. “It’s the weekend, now you can just relax and worry about feeling better.”

Spencer just curls up more, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Alex was right, the hot chocolate definitely wasn’t the best idea. He shouldn’t have drank it when he knew he didn’t feel well, and it seems like he’s going to regret it soon. Spencer tries to stay as still as possible, not wanting to move more than he has to. Unfortunately, that plan doesn’t seem to be working, and he mutters something unintelligible to the others. 

“Did you say something, Spencer?” Aaron asks, glancing down at him. 

“I said I think I’m gonna throw up,” Spencer whimpers, curling in on himself impossibly further. 

“Now?” Aaron asks, eyebrows shooting up. 

“Now,” Spencer confirms, sniffling softly. 

James is the first to react, hauling him off the couch and speed walking to the thankfully unlocked one person bathroom. As soon as Spencer is in front of the toilet, he starts to throw up, his small frame trembling with each heave. James practically holds him up, sighing softly. 

“Easy, easy,” he murmurs, one of his much larger hands rubbing Spencer’s back and the other one resting on his stomach. James can feel Spencer’s body tense and spasm every time he retches, and his heart aches for the small boy in his arms. 

“It hurts,” Spencer hiccups between heaves, letting out a soft sob. 

“I know, kiddo, but it’ll be over soon,” James whispers, holding Spencer upright so he doesn’t have to waste anymore energy sitting up himself. 

It’s another few minutes before Spencer can finally stop, his stomach totally empty. He goes lax in James’ arms, exhausted. James holds him close, feeling protective of him now that he’s so vulnerable. 

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs, petting Spencer’s hair. 

“My tummy hurts,” Spencer sniffles, for once actually acting his age. It’s easy for him to seem older than he is, but now, he really does seem like someone who only just turned ten. 

“I’m sure it does. If you’re done we can head back to the couch, you’ll be much more comfortable,” James offers. 

Spencer nods, and he wraps his arms around his neck. James lifts him easily, carrying him back out to the library. Thankfully, it’s empty besides Aaron and Dave. The group always plans their study sessions for Friday because that’s when they have it to themselves. Spencer clings to him, not letting go even once they sit down. 

“Do you feel any better?” Aaron asks quietly, rubbing his back. 

Spencer shrugs, then shakes his head, hiding his face in James’ neck. The older boy just holds him close to his chest, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“Try and get some sleep,” Dave suggests. “We’ll be right here, and Alex should be back when you wake up again.”

That makes Spencer relax a little, and he closes his eyes, still holding on tight to James. He doesn’t take long to fall asleep, feeling completely exhausted. James holds him the whole time, not wanting to upset Spencer after he trusted him enough to let him help. Dave and Aaron don’t say anything about it, continuing to study at a lower volume. 

About an hour passes and Spencer is still asleep, which is probably for the better. James only grows suspicious when he sees Dave start to smirk, and he’s unable to turn due to Spencer on top of him. 

“Oh, Jamie,” a soft voice coos from behind him. Alex comes further into the library, smiling down at them. “Look at you two. How’s he feeling?”

James blushes, ducking his head a little to try and make it less obvious. “He um- he’s been asleep for awhile. He threw up about an hour ago, but he’s slept since then.”

“Maybe we should wake him,” she frowns. “Then he might actually sleep tonight. I’m sorry I wasn’t here, I completely forgot I had to be somewhere.”

“Don’t worry about it,” James says, scooting over so she can sit. 

Alex smiles, kissing his cheek and taking Spencer into her arms. She’s too worried about him to realize what she did, but the way James’ cheeks turn bright red is rather amusing to Aaron and Dave. 

“Spencer, I’m back,” Alex hums, rubbing his back. 

The younger boy stirs, and he looks up at her after a moment. He squeezes tight when he realizes who it is, nuzzling into her shoulder. Alex smiles, squeezing him back. They stay like that for awhile, just happy to be together again. 

“I missed you,” Spencer mumbles after a minute, pulling back to look up at her. 

“I missed you too, baby,” Alex whispers, kissing his cheek. “But I think James did a pretty good job at taking care of you while I couldn’t, right?”

Spencer nods, yawning softly. “Yeah, he did.”

“Are you feeling any better now?” James asks. 

“A little. Still not really,” Spencer sighs, frowning. 

“That’s alright. We don’t have any other plans today and I won’t be going anywhere else,” Alex promises. “Just focus on feeling better.”

He nods, moving down to lay his head in her lap. Alex snuggles him close, rubbing careful circles against his tummy to try and soothe the small boy. Spencer feels a little better with her here, able to relax a little bit more. It’s not long before he falls asleep again, cheek pressed against Alex’s lap. 

“You two looked cozy before,” Alex whispers to James, grinning softly. 

He blushes, nodding softly. “I felt bad that I couldn’t do much to make him feel better, and I just wanted to help. He missed you a whole lot.”

“Well, I think you did a great job,” Alex smiles, leaning into him a little. “I should probably take him to his room soon.”

She starts to stand up, but James grabs her hand lightly, cheeks red. “Alex, would you ever- would you maybe want to get coffee sometime? Just us?” He asks, a hopeful smile on his face. 

Alex’s cheeks turn red as well, but she nods softly, squeezing his hand. “I’d like that,” she says softly. “Thank you for everything.”

She leaves after that, carrying Spencer back to his room. James flops back against the couch, a dreamy smile on his face. 

“Oh, Jamie,” Dave sighs breathily, mimicking Alex’s higher pitched voice from earlier. 

“Say all you want. I’ve got a date,” James grins. 

“Well, I’m happy for you,” Aaron chuckles. “Who knew taking care of Spencer would give you the courage you needed?”

“Yeah, Hotch,” James laughs. “I might just have to give the kid a thank you.”


End file.
